Dion a pokemon ranger heroine of oblivia
by PINKMOON25
Summary: Dion is a Pokémon ranger and her jobs is to protect oblivia from team pincher and the socitea from destroying oblivia can Dion pichu and Ben save oblivia
1. Chapter 1 Pokémon ranger dispatched

Chapter 1 Pokémon ranger dispatched to the oblivia region

A mysterious UFO machine are pursing latias and there was about to get it when they hear a Staraptor. There see it a girl. red goggle yellow scarf what the it a Pokémon ranger she a Pokémon ranger, It not a lot of them here only one is here and he a arena ranger, so what we just attack her let go. Their summon Pidgey at me and I capture. Capture is complete. How can she capture the. Leave latias alone. Yeah right girl. Shoot her down. This mysterious people shooting the laser at me. Keep dodging all cost. She really good she keeps on dodging. The machine ran out of charge I guess there are out of there plasma laser. "Now what do we do?" The woman questioned, sounding worried.

"Why don't we just ram her off that Staraptor of hers?" The man suggested. That a good idea. Let go one two three. Hold it

"How about we make this a fair fight! What there are two of them? We better retreat and leave. We aren't going anywhere." A new voice called out. We all looked above us, seeing another figure on a machine fly down in-between the two. But unlike the others, he was dressed in red clothes, with a red streak in his blond hair. I would guess he was about our age too, but he wasn't very cute. "There is one more on our side now."

"Leader!" The man cried out to the newcomer. "We lost the target, thanks to these Pokémon Rangers."

"I can see that. This is the first time I've seen flying rangers, then again, rangers are a rare sight in the Oblivia region." He paused, examining us. "Two little brats with red goggles and yellow scarf's, how pathetic."

"Pathetic? We are Top Rangers from the Almia region!" I cried back at him.

"And what are you? You're the leader of a team who can't even get rid of a couple of pathetic brats!" Ben told him with a smirk.

My name is red eyes boy. And he was eyeing me. Red eyes mind she is so cute to be a ranger with those green eyes and that mess up hair of hers blowing by the winds. She so beautiful.

What is he doing? He was laughing eyes us both. He was keeping his eyes on most of the time. Never mind that, it's time for you two to grunt s go." I paused, and smiled at them, a master plan forming in my head. Get rid of the boy, capture the girl, the boss would love it. "And by go, I mean, die!"

I looked down, hitting the red button on my ZZ Flyer. A bright light started glowing, and I aimed it to send out a ray right at the boy "Watch closely you two, I'll show you how to dispose of brats like these." The red guy said to the two beside him, and then pushed a button on his machine. "It's time for him to skydive, without a parachute." At first it didn't seem like it was going to do anything, but then I saw the large beam of light that shot out and was heading right for Ben. Ben looks out. I filed with Staraptor at high speed and I shield him. Aaaaaaaa.

No it was suppose to be you. What just happen? Idiot boy the girl just shields you. What dion. What. She shields me. Yeah and she falling right in the ocean. I have to go save her no you don't. She was suppose to be are prisoner but you do for know.

I was falling in the sky. Two things I was mad at myself for not be cautious and two Ben always running his mouth now he capture. It my fault. I fall in bottom of the sea. And my capture styler sinks to the bottom of the sea. As I try to get it back a mantyke grab it. Hey give that back please. And it swims always mantyke. So I swim to get it. It told me am about to chase it and I need to be careful and dodge mantyke bubbles. And I did also have my capture styler back from mantyke. I reattached it back to voice nav goes on warning something larger coming my way. Danger and the ground were rumbling and I was blown away by a submarine and I saw someone looking. It was a lady but I don't know.

Meanwhile at dolce island in the mysterious brunch of grunts was at the island and there was order to get all the Pokémon. Leave no one of them behind.

There was a ukulele pichu and he was playing music to his friend. His friends adore his ukulele it keeps them calm and peaceful. Then pichu noise something different and went to hide. And the mysterious group came and kidnapped all the Pokémon on the island. After there was done ukulele pichu came out and searching for his friends/

At the ranger union in Almia. Professor Hastings gave me and my partner Ben a special mission that has brought us to oblivia region. There have been repot about the behavior and want us to investigate / obliva region is a peaceful region and evildoer like them tries and destroys it. Your jobs are to begin back peace back to oblivia. We on it. So me and Ben was about to leave when murph came out and ask where we going to obliva. Are you going to be station there yeah? We need to go dion. Calm down. .

I wash up on the beach. Voice nav tell me where am at. Unknown. So I had I fix my capture styler okay. Searching you is in obliva region location dolce island. Okay so am here on this island so I need to find rand he the only ranger here. And I need to search for Ben as well. Ben I hope you okay.

At the submarine

Stupid boy this place wasn't for you it was for her. Well you are prisoner boy. We know about ranger can tell the location so we turn off you communication Let go leave him alone he probably upset about the girl. Dion. Am sorry. I promise her grandfather she want get hurt. Ben. Listen please make sure my granddaughter be okay. She the only family that alive now. She lost both parents in a boat accident and she the only one that survive. If I lose her I will not be the same man you see in front of you. Yes Professor Hastings. Dion.


	2. Chapter 2 ukulele pichu

Chapter 2 ukulele pichu

As I came in the forest I see a Pokémon and it was anger and I told it to calm down and it was about to attack ,me with it electricity Once I capture it , it did calm down and stopped shooting out electricity. At least that part of my styler can still function. The Pichu seemed happier too, and began to play its ukulele. Hey ukulele pichu where is y our friends I came running when I saw those funny looking flying cars. Until I hear a new voice it was much older though. An older man came run and saw this pichu. It asks where are your friends and he seen me. "A ranger" Well isn't you a strange sight around here. I'm Booker; I'm a master shipbuilder from Renbow Island." What your name. My name is Dion. I told him with a smile. Still wet from the fall in the sky. My body hurt like crazy and the bruise really starting to get to me. My dear you really shaken up why not come with me to my place. Ti not that far from here. I live on cocona village and we have to take a boat to get there. Cocona Island is on Renbow Island, pichu decided to come with us. And it jumps on my shoulder. Booker asks me about the UFO. You mean the villain on that flying machine. There are called team pincher .Booker said he like you. Oh thank you. so we got on the boat and made way to the island I see a rainbow coming cross it was beautiful . Welcome to Renbow Island. I ask it spell rainbow does it. Yes it does my dear. We came to the island and three kids came to us. Grandpa you back and ukulele pichu is back as well. Grandpa who is this. This is dion she a Pokémon ranger. The kids run up to me asking me lots of question about been a ranger and why my outfit is different. I really don't have time for this I have to find this ranger name rand and I know him waiting for me and Ben. Because are stuff is there I know grandpa is waiting for me and Ben to call him and Ben is missing. Hey ms dion you okay. Yes just tired that all. A pichu just ran off he be okay. Ralph tells the villager that a ranger has arrived okay. The inside of his house was filled with wood. There was a boat off to the left that was still being constructed. A boy with green hair walked up to us, welcoming his master home. He looked at me, and then went off on this crazy when he saw me. Master broker you have replaced me. You saw this ranger in front of you and she told you she got sick off been a ranger those nice words broke your heart and she you new apprentice okay I hit the road. I was looking at him in confusing and booker told him is not taking his job. Now can you give are guest dion some tea. I know you must be very tired and why are you soak and wet. Um can I tell you this after I change my clothes? Yes. I change in to my extra ranger outfit the same one. Tea came out. Okay my mission is to stop team Picher fro kidnapped Pokémon from their home. My mission is to stop them. but when I got here there attack me and my partner I shield my partner because the leader plays dirty. Am very worried about my partner though. But he a ranger so he can get more information and also I think there leader have a crush on me. Still am worried about him. Don't worried dion you find your partner. How about we fix dinner as well I know you hungry then you can go find rand. I know he worry about you as well. Dinner was good and it was night fall I went to bed it was very conformable But am really worried about him and plus I can't call anyone right now my styler is out for a while. This is very dangerous.

The next morning we had trouble team Picher was seen at rasp cavern. Me and Ralph will go and investigate. So I got there and ukulele pichu was there and trying to find it friends and there was about to capture him they leave him alone. After I capture buziel there left and crogunk. I went to the cave and meet the strong gentlemen his name is arley Ralph told me he was a wrestler from a time ago. So we trying to find pichu and team pinchers two new pinchers were standing in front of a destroyed monument, laughing to them. I looked around, seeing that they had also broken Fichu's ukulele. Pichu was angry, but it was standing over its ukulele unsure of what to do. That made me really mad.

"What have you done?" I called out to them, and they turned around, shocked.

"What the hell were those guards doing? They let a ranger in!" One said angrily.

"Doesn't matter, we got the monument sign. Take this ranger, go Cranidos!" the second called for his cranidos, but it ended up hitting his teammate instead.

"Learn to control your Pokémon you idiot!" the second yelled at him. I couldn't help but laugh at that, too bad it hadn't knocked him out.

"Just get the zz fliers ready." Hurry before raikiou show up to late. Raikiou was made their destroy his monument ,. We thought you giving raikiou the run and you brought it here. You idiot. Let go. Man I wish Ben was here we chase after them with his pokmoen but him not here. Dang. It no use to chase them now what the point is helping pichu. So we went back to the back at village and I saw a man who say he a doctor his name is doctor Edward.. Hey arley no time no see. Hey can you check on my back. Sure thing. Who this young lady behind you. Oh she saves me and her Pokémon ranger her name is dion. Hello dion my name is Edward nice to meet you. Same here. I have to go. Dion pichu went to booker house. Probably to get his item fix let go. Pichu. I have to get wood to fix that. Nick can you go to dolce island and get the wood for me. Sure boss dion can you go with him. Sure I escort him there. There is a fisherman out there using one of my boats, he will take you to the island." Booker told us, and we ran out of the house.

Nick talked the entire way to the island, and the entire way to find the hollow tree. He was a nice kid, but I was almost regretting agreeing to go with him. He told me what seemed like an exaggerated story of his life, and boy did he have a lot to tell.

"Oh here we are." I announced as I stopped in front of a huge hollow tree. I recognized it from yesterday, this was where I had found Ukulele Pichu.

"I'll go in and get it." Nick replied and climbed in, his struggling to get in was somewhat funny. I sat on the grass, tying flowers into a chain as I waited for him to come back out. He was still talking while in there, complaining about the dark, and then suddenly screamed.

I jumped up, and watched as he flew out of the hollow tree, the wood in hand. Six sunkern followed him, looking angry.

"I'm sorry!" He called to them, but they didn't seem to listen. I quickly captured them before they attacked.

"I stepped on them while they were sleeping." Nick told me once I released them.

"It's fine, let's just get back." I told him.

"Wait, Dion , why don't you carry the wood? That way it won't stop me from talking." Nick handed me the wood, and it took all my self-restraint to not turn around and hit him over the head with it.

So return back to booker house he said it be a while to fix to ukulele so why not I go patrolling as soon as I was about to leave. I hear scream from the villagers and I see a green light scaring everyone. I went to see what it was and it was a Celebi. And I capture it. My grandpa told me stories about them there can travel to the past present even the future self. I was curious and said why are you hear and it grab me and this green light flash before my eyes, and I was gone. I open my eyes and I knew is wasn't in the future was in the past. Everything was still the same but just different . Celebi, are you causing mischief again?" Someone asked, and I looked to see a boy walking up to me. He was dressed in very strange clothing, and he must have thought the same of me by the way he was looking at me.

"You aren't from this time are you?" The boy asked me, and I shook my head. "I'm Ravio." What your name. My name is dion I said. Now tell me where you from and why did Celebi brought you're here. Ravio was eye me I guess he trying to read me. Okay let me tell you who I am okay. I am a Pokémon ranger okay. You see this is my item to capture them to become there friend this is a capture styler. He told me that is very interesting thing. He understands now. I don't know why Celebi brought me here. He told it to take me back to my time radio told me farewell and I went back to the future. Ralph was looking for me and said booker fixes the ukulele and pichu was happy. I told him I spent too much time here I have to find rand. He not that far. Goodbye. Pichu decide to go with dion. So pichu deicide to go with me. And I glad I have a partner and I promise I help you find your friend I know your pain I lost a friend to. Let both find them together so we left and we came to the beach and I see two girl arguing. Hey you a Pokémon ranger. Um yes. Um what your name I don't know you. Oh my name is Nema. What your name dion. Can you help us dion there an oil in water and it bad for Pokémon can you go get it. Yes I will get it. But I need to get a Pokémon to get it. Lapras can help you get there. But she has befriend it. After I capture lapras I went the flying machine sinked. I guess latias skunked this one in the sea. I went in there got the item back and I got back pichu was angering. Wow he really hates that band you were talking about. Nemea this is a flying machine and there are bad guys. Not rock band. Oh hey do you know a ranger name rand. Huh yeah he my father. Wait you the rangers he was talking about . Yes can you take me to him. Sure follow me. We got there it was a fire had to put it out and she was nice to fix my capture styler! It was good as new. Now I can contract ,my gran- um professor . Hastings. I know he made be worried about me and Ben. Huh what wrong with the signal. My papa at the wireless tower. Well I better take you too wireless tower.


	3. Chapter 3 trouble at the wireless

Chapter 3 trouble at the wireless

After I beat a team pinchers grunt I made my way to the wireless tower. Rand was facing some more. Old man you can beat us it three of us and only one of you. Make that two. Oh no the extra one is here. Who are you. So there send out skunktank aipom and Pidgey. And I capture them retreat call for back up. Thank you for saving me who are you. Nema what are you doing out here. I brought this ranger to come and see you. We talk later let go you can tell me more we get inside. my name is dion I am from Almia am from the union well I kinda live there with my grandf. Um I mean union. Oh you dion the extra ranger where the other. Um Ben is separated from me right after we got here. We were attack and are worried about him. Don't be blue . Ben is a skilled Pokémon ranger he can give us information when he a prisoner. Oh excuse my manner my name is rand this is my wife liana and this child who escort you is nema. We meet already and . She save are house from burn down. What you two okay. Yes we are. Well rand I need to get in contracted with the professor Hastings and tell him Ben is missing am afraid you can't do that. Why not. Well team pinchers trying to stop us for getting help from the other Pokémon ranger. So their trying cut off a signal to the union for help. Correct. We have to them agreed. Then this funny looking mad came he was covered with electric and he told rand he saw team pinchers and was chasing them and he fell on the electric a nod was in shock. Oh the backup ranger is here. I know I charge you styler. Danger! Danger . Sense danger warning stay away. I can help you. Whoa. Stay away from my styler is telling me to keep away. Come on I can help you. Pichu was very anger when burheart want to hurt me I guess. . I just want to help. Wow your styler is different than dad. Yes is upgrade this the new model. Let go get the wireless tower back. So I battle the grunts and I meet a lady with blonde hair she called herself blue eyes. And raikiou was there and the grunts from that cave gave her monument. Good job thank you boss now did with the legendary. You blast moron you brought the raikiou to me.

Raikiou is very mad and destroy the antenna on the wireless town. Well my work I done. Bye. I have to capture raikiou. And rand grab my hand. It too dangerous if I don't calm him down us is in dangerous. Come on partner. Pichu. So I capture raikiou and I saw this strange symbol in front of me. And so I draw it. It was calling for me so I draw raikiou symbol and it was registered in my styler. Raikiou left. Andy keep hearing my name been repeated. Dion. Dion wake up. Huh. You okay. Um I saw a yellow symbol in the air. What yellow symbol it was right there and. It was gone. Well you capture and calm down raikiou that a mission clear. But proof. Hasting is not here to call it. Well I am. Good work.

Rand and dion you two okay yes. But the tower not so much there destroyed it. It will take some time to fix it. So Burkhart capture the two grunts he kinda static them. Now where are your leader blue eyes? Tell us. Yeah we tell you old man. Okay Burkhart you can have your fun some more. We tell. What do I see is that a flying pizza? Yeah. That trick was so old I was keeping my mind on them and there was sneaking away. Rand look. Get back here you liar I will never forgive you. Buck heart leaves this to the ranger dion and me. Let go after them.

So the grunts was huffing and buffing. Man you okay yeah I just wanted to get away from them. Look there behind us keep using. Man is tired. Oh tell us about it. We have to get always from two people. On was a muscle ranger dude. And a fairy looking ranger girl and There had pichu. What the! Very funny. So I and rand keep chasing them. We came to the bridge and the was the same boy from the sky. Red eyes you have to help us. This ranger guy and this ranger girl. Oh. So beautiful you survived well that what I except form ranger likes you. Where is her partner Ben. He safe. You two keep going. I want tell you that much because I know w you ranger try to get the information out of me. So here a gift beautiful it was suppose to be us so I get to know you better. Here is my gift. Voltorb. He blowing up the bridges. We can't chase after them. Don't worried about it let go home. I know you. I have to go find Ben. Huh what that raikiou. We can't cross look the bridge is out. Let report back to my house.

Oh rand and dion you back. Yeah you seem disappointed yes we almost had them but there leader came and destroy the booker bridges. What the mater dion you in thought.

Um I saw this yellow light and a symbol of raikiou in registered in my styler. so Leanne was amaze and did some reading and said there are three hero who ride raikiou and summon it so there are Hm dion what you say I need to investigate dion can I see your styler for a moment I upgrade now so if you see anymore symbol you can pick it up. Dion can you go take to booker okay.

Booker the bridge in broke you have to go fix it. What the booker bridge is broke. Tool. How can I forget my tools? Okay got to go. Hey dion how is pichu ukulele doing. Um I great why am going to upgrade. Now it pichu try it out. It sound good. Yeah.

We was about to go back to rand house and Celebi came back and took me back the past.


	4. Chapter 4 meet kira and tanvir

Chapter 4 meet kira and tanvir

So I was heading back to rand house when Celebi came a took me to the past again I really getting tired of going back t time. So I went back to the past again and I was hoping for Ravio but no. He wasn't at the temple gate but the two other people was at the door. Their saw me and said you must be dion. I shook my head. The lady with pink hair introduce herself as Kira and muscle guy said his name is tanvir. There are the guardian of the cocona plaza. I ask them a question. Why Celebi keep is began me here. We really don't know. We hear you a Pokémon ranger. Yes I am. But I don't know Celebi keep began me here. So where Ravio. He in the temple looking for something. Celebi you take dion back to her time. Farewell. So I got back pichu was worried and was happy to see me. Hey dion there you are where were you. Um. Just looking around. Well mom finishing reading about the symbol of the legendaries. Pichu hug me. Am okay. I can't tell no one I went the past if I do. Something will change the past and change the future as well.

So I was back at rand house and Leanne finishes the reading about the legendaries Pokémon how to summon them like raikiou you have to draw the symbol. Raikiou . That correct let go outside and you can draw the symbol.

So I went outside a draw the symbol and I summon raikiou . So raikiou can run very fast the hero use raikiou on this island to get to the other side. I maybe get to Tilt Village and murph is there. Give him this letter . Okay. I know Professor Hastings is worried about you and Ben. Don't worry you will find Ben I know you worry about him.

Back at ranger school

Other kids was mean to me. I know her the professor granddaughter but she think she better than us. Yeah I agree with YOU . Hello my name is dion Hastings nice to meet you. Hmp. Only one person was nice to me it was Ben. Hi. My name is Ben. I live at in oblivia in tilt village. My name is dion I live at the union with my grandpa. Everyone doesn't like me because I got in here because of my grandpa. Hey I hear about you pass all you test with flying colors. Yes I did. That awesome we going to be best friends.

Don't worry Ben I will find you mark my word.

So I got to the bridge booker though I was the hero riding the great raikiou. And he saw it was me. He said the bridge be finish in a couple of days. That good maybe I find Ben on the other side . so I made it to the other side and a lady was watching me and cheer me on saying I look just like the hero who rode on entei. That another legendary like raikiou. And I saw murph and I saw hello and he asking me where is Ben I told him he kidnapped so am kinda looking for him. Oh who that guy. So we both meet a magician man and his name is hocus. And he was doing magic trick of course the curios get the best out of me I went to watch. Grandpa don't do stuff like this. So he saw me and asks can pichu do some magic trick and pichu disappear of course murph want to try. How can you fit in the hat. Of course he laugh about. Dion stop been so hasty I can see you like your grandpa everyday. Pichu came back what an other man. Then I got a call. Dion the a place I want you to check out it the abandon mansion . Oh. Okay I got it. Oh murph he a letter from rand and you need to write to Professor Hastings. Dion just call him grandpa only one knows he your family is me and Ben.

Drear murph hello my name is rand and you cannot make call because team pinchers was trying to destroy the wireless tower but raikiou was angered and destroy by mistake please write professor Hastings. Dion arrive safe but Ben is kidnapped there was attack in the air. Please white back to me and write the professor as well

From rand area pokmoen ranger

Well he wants you to go the mansion. Yeah. I don't know where that is but the people know it. Let ask tomorrow no want to go today. It late and beside it get dark out are you tired. Beside I make you something to eat dear. No thanks.

Okay I send the letter it was gone I guess proffer Hastings got it I hope.

Back at union ( Almia)

Professor hasting dear murph we have trouble the wireless tower is out and you cannot contracted us. Dion is safe and sound she arrive and meet the area ranger rand. But Ben is kidnapped it probably team pinchers. Anyway we caring on the mission

From murph.

The next marring.

Huh. I know you hungry. Just coffee. You too young for coffee. Just give it to me we have to find where the mansion is. Tallow. Tallow. Here your coffee. I got a letter to read private. Okay.

Dear murph

This is proffers Hastings. I hear team pitchers is up and causing a ruckus and am sorry about Ben. I know you guys can find him. Am sorry the wireless is down. But you four need to stop team pinchers immediately. Murph how is my granddaughter doing is she well keeps writing.

From Hastings.

It that from my grandpa . Yeah it is. Dion he just worried about you about that accident. The sky accident. Yes, I can take care of myself I was trained to do dangerous stuff all the time. I hear kellyn one of my friend at ranger school said he hear that team pitchers at the old mansion we need to go. When you were reading the letter I went to ask about the mansion it in the forest not far from here and he said it haunted. What yeah haunted. Am scared of ghost. Let just go get the item before team pinchers does. Agreed. We made out of the forest and there is the old mansion . We got there murph was afraid and I saw the plate raising up. This place is weird . He turns around and starts screaming I was shaking my head. Wait come back . You going get you self hurt. And I was right. Know I have to go searching for them and murph great .

So I find a secret book case. And I find murph and he thanks me for finding him my love. What. Let me get this clear okay don't call me love got it. Yeah. So we got down stair we saw some grunts. So murph told them he a Pokémon ranger. There was laughing at him. You weak boy. The girl next to you is strong but you a joke . . Um he uses to be one . But now he union chief know . Um she very hasty for a girl. Chikiorita and bayleaf go. I capture them . And there ran in the room we following them. The room was a mess. And there were the leader blue eyes. Boos we have a problem what. Why would you began the ranger here and her fat friend. Hey am not fat. Whatever I want let you mess up my mission meganium. I capture the Pokémon and I told her I feel no love for that poem. You only scare them with that item you have on. Where are the stolen pokemon and my partner. Answer me.

Blue eyes thought this girl is very scary. I beat you was looking for a book of this region are you. Last time where the Pokémon you took from dolce is island and where my partner is. Fine pichu you can have some fun with her .Pichu paralyzed blue eyes. Good job dion you capture a bad guy. What you guys looking for a book on obliva history.. Destroy everything to find a book and murph find it. This is the book Leanne was talking about. Oh what the matter you was looking for this book. Too bad here you go my dear dion. Don't call me dear. Anyway good job captures the bad guy. It going to be h arid to make her talk so why not go back to rand house .

And give him this letter. So I went back to rand house and I gave him the letter and gave rand the letter. And Leanne the book. Everything about the legendaries and the history of oblivia raikiou entei and suicune everything about the legendaries and there people.

Rand told me to go to bed you must be tired. So I went to bed and I keep looking at the photo of me Ben and kellyn. Don't worry Ben I will find you mark my word okay..

Pichu was sleeping next to me. The next morning I went down stair and murph told me to come back a tilt village okay . So the bridge was almost finish just a few more wood to go. Rode raikiou. And the same boy came it was red eye. He told us to release blue eye and we can get my partner back Ben. He only want us ladies to come. Pichu was anger and red eye said okay pichu you can come with the ladies. Only this three fat boy if you or the other one ranger follow I want give Ben back got it. I accept. Where to meet day break ruin, let go. Blue ye you friend was here to get you. You are free to go. With you. No with dion Hastings. Oh her. Let go now I saw monument and just about to reach it. . And he came out. Entei I mean. So he was about to hurt Blue Eyes and I ran in front of her. I know she a bad guys but it my job as a Pokémon ranger to protect humans and Pokémon . So I capture him. And just like raikiou I saw the symbol from him and I draw it. Then red eye came down of his zz flyer. You two go get emblem I deal with beautiful right here. Red eyes. Not you blue eyes. The green eyes girl. We make a trade Ben for blue yes. No funny trick one my mark let trade 1 ,2,3 trade. Ben . Dion.

Red eyes thank you no problem. You got the emblem yes. Well beautiful nice to see you again it been good if I capture insisted of him but I have a second gift for you. Eletorcode . Boom. He trying to trap us in here.

We can't get out the back entrance. It doesn't matter Ben. You okay. I was worried about you. Hug. Dion am fine and thank you for rescuing me. Hey you styler is broke is it. Yeah doesn't worry Nema can fix it. Who that rand daughter she fix my styler. Dion who this Pokémon. This is my new partner ukulele pichu. I tell you when we get there. Dion I was so worried about you when we was separated I though you was hurt are died, but I keep hearing that a girl ranger with mess up hair keep interfering with their plains when I put two and two together I knew you was alive. Thank the stars you okay. Reunited again just like was suppose too be. How we get out.

Voice nav. You can used entei symbol . Entei can smash rocks in your path. Hey what a symbol. What you can call all the legendary like raikiou and entei.

Well I hear a grunt sing entei songs

Entei smash boulder in it way,

Boulder you can't stand in the way with the mighty entei.

Go entei smash those boulder in your path

Okay I draw the symbol and Entei and I summon entei and we rode out of here. So we came back to village and murph was happy Ben was safe. So we went to rand house I introduce him to rand and rand was happy he was okay. Nema fixes his styler and upgrades both Ares. He said he put tracking device on the submarine. Yu was on it yeah, so we sneak in. Murph want to come . Rand said no I only want them to go a sneak through. Okay. But you two need to rest you go in mooring roger that.

Ben thoughts

Dion you sleep . I guess she is.

That red eyes plays duty he keeps asking me about you. So Ben tells me about dion. What her last name what her favorite food , her favorite color , how is she do she has a boyfriend or is it you.. I didn't say a word. He a bad guy and we the good guys.

So the wire tower is out. I guess we can't contract the union or anyone for now.

So the next morning we was about to leave and we get to dangerous cliff and I had to used raikiou and entei and we made to the submarine with time to spear. Okay dion let go. We rescue the kidnapped Pokémon we battle some grunts and we meet blue eyes. I capture her grunts Pokémon same for her.

She had a call from someone. He was saying she no longer a part of the group of team pinchers and she is fired . So she came back and told everyone plan z . What is plan z. There was about to sink the submarine and be trap and died in here. Goodbye Pokémon ranger. Hey get back here blue eyes Ben yelled. Whoa. Whoa. Pichu.


	5. Chapter 5 gets out the submarine

Chapter 5 gets out the submarine

Okay the submarine is standing up. We have to get out of him. I look around. Dion wake up. Dion. This is not a game dion wake up. Dion. Please don't leave me. Dion . Ben you don't have to shout am up. Thank goodness. Where is pichu? I don't know. Pichu. There he is. He about to fall. Whoa. Bump. Uff. You okay. Yeah never better. We have to get off here if we stay here to long we lose oxygen and we be in deep in the abyss. How we get out of here. Huh. A rope. Who send it down here? I don't know let climb it. Water hurry climb. So if I didn't reposed what happen I carry you out of there and pichu as well. No talking we have to get out. We climb and there was pichu friend. You guys send the rope down did you. There said yes everyone get to high ground move it. I got his friends and all the other Pokémon we got to the top blue eyes was trap. Ben didn't want to help her. Same for them said we don't need their help. We know you bad guys and we are the good guys but you in pain blue eyes so let us get that crate off you. And we get out of the submarine okay. Alright. You two help us. Okay. Thank you for saving is leader. Now here I go opening the hatch. We got there all the Pokémon was up and blue eyes was nowhere to be seen. Then a ship came to us it was murph.

We took all the Pokémon back to their home and pichu. All the pichu was happy and pick me and Ben up. Didn't want to leave me he was still my Pokémon partner. Ben thought he better come with us just to be safe.

Ben dion I was worried about you guys so I came out here. How do you know we was out here Nema got your signal on her gadget . So if wasn't for her you guys wouldn't be resuce. Thank you Nema let go. I let down the rope okay you two let go dion. Ben grab my hands and I hope pichu. Thank you for savings us Nema she on board. Yep. Thank you no problem. Mission complete wait we didn't capture her. No you save the Pokémon and stop them using that submarine to get Pokémon you right. Mission complete.

We got back told rand what happen I decide to go outside for came. some fresh air when a green light it was Celebi and it got me and pichu was trying to jump in and

Celebi so fast. pichu was anger.

Celebi there you are why are you keeping going to get dion. Maybe he trying to tell us something wrong at the temple so he went to get dion. Maybe she can solve the problem here. Then a strange man with armor came out. He called himself steelhead and he was the protector of this temple. Everyone ask him what going on with you guys and the temple. He didn't say a word so. He saw me and was about to attack. So he send out a riolu at me. I capture it. The steelhead went back to the temple. Everyone knew now Celebi went back to the past to get help. I guess. And riolu was happy I capture it and want to stop the steelhead. I meet wise woman and she told me not to tell anyone what I just seen or even say what happen to the past,. If I talk about it will change the future. I told them I want say a word. Celebi take dion back to her time. Stay safe I think we meet again.

So I arrive back and Ben was looking for me. We have to go see booker. So we did. And He said the bridge is fixing so we can cross the bridge. Nick decide to fix pichu ukulele so it get stronger and he played. So Rand Told ME AND BEN TO go back to tilt village murph will take us to Faldera Island.

Then Ralph came and said a pretty blue lady came by. 'Hey boy you know dion. Yeah give this to her.''

Dear dion and boy. Hey the name is Ben. Be quiet Ben. I want to get even with those red eyes. So I turned on him now. He going to Faldera Island to capture moltroes. Let hope this even me and red eyes, from blue eye

She help us. We got to stop red eyes for awaking that legendaries. Okay dion

So we got there and murph agreed to take us to Faldera Island. It was late and I was sleep though getting Ben back and going back to time really tired you out

Murph and Ben was talking

You got a letter from professor. Hastings yeah.

Dear murph how are you things are getting rough with you guys. Please stop team pinchers with all cost. After you do report back to the union. How is my granddaughter?

From Hastings

Prof. Hastings really who about Dion. That is his grandchild. Any grandparents worries about them. I know I was worried about her when she shield me from red eyes attacks.

Well you back to together. That what matter.


	6. Chapter 6 protect moltres & chasing

Chapter 6 protect moltroes & chasing red eyes

We got there we have a mission is to protect moltroes from red eyes and his goons. So we got there two grunts was there with a torchic and phanpy and told them to attack. I capture them of course. And the runway and set a trap and lave was going everywhere. . We couldn't cross to the other side so I have to find a donphan . And told it to attack the big boulder and it cover the hole where the magma fowl came out. so I came after them again and the set a trap again this time Pokémon was attacking we still chasing them. Then there had another pokmoen. You using those gauntlet to scare them. I capture charmelon and five numel. I capture them and the those idiots grunts start running. We have to go after them Ben. Agreed. So we had to get off the mountain and obstacle was in are way and I meet more grunts defeat them as well. We saw red eyes drawing entei sign on the slate stone. So it work and there went inside . The seal stone block us . And I had to draw entei sign and it open we saw red eyes he trying to wake up moltres. Red eyes. Huh. Hello beautiful how you been. What you doing to moltroes. Leave it alone. Come now beautiful. What you doing here. Ben comment and said we come here to protect moltres from you what you think we here for a party. You grunts defeat the boy and bring the girl. After you defeat them that is.

The grunts saying to himself. Boss really like this girl. So I capture the scythe . Boss we failed. I don't care. I already awaking moltres. . Ben was furious and the group was about to leave and Ben was going to chase them. Charizard. Come now. And it was trying to destroy both are styler I dodge but Ben didn't. Ben. You okay. Yeah dion you have to chase after red eye. Used my Staraptor. Okay I see you at the union. So I battle the z.z brothers and I beat them and dodge there attack same for the sister as well. And now it me a red eyes. I defeat you and get you myself . You so beautiful with those green eyes. Hey stop the Pokémon ranger and be green eyes. I will never ever be a villain. Whoa pretty you are hasty are you. He keep attacking me with the plasma cannon . And he send out Charizard. I capture it and it filed away. You go as ever .

Hey red eyes we know where artiunco lives. You idiots don't tell beautiful ranger where it is. Oh sorry boss. Hey dion is it. That a beautiful name. You better let that startoptar rest it been flying. Startoptar let go back to the boat okay. It shook it head and heading to the boat.

Did you beat him yes. And we need to find where artiunco is at. Team pinchers and red eyes are after it. We better go ask Leanne about that bird Pokémon.

I and rand had to find the startpotar because we haven't sent them. There was in a building and there a team pinchers grunt. I capture the ledian. And freed them.

He the bird of ice and like motlres he a legendary.. There is a weaver that know more about artiunco go to the aqua resort. Okay. Let go. so we was in the skied over sophian island and my voice nav saying something great speed . Team pinchers was chasing latias. We have to stop them.

So you sinked on of are Z.Z flyer in the ocean we going to get you latias you pay. Hey leave her alone . Yes leave latias alone. Oh no a Pokémon ranger. We don't like you getting in are way. Wingull attack. There send out wingull and pelipper and I capture. Let retreat boss. Yeah we get you. Okay latias is safe dion let go to the aqua resort. Yes.

We got there a lady was amaze about me and Ben in the air like that. Flying in sky and battling team pinchers. She said she love bird Pokémon. So she called all her friends. Startiva skarmory and pidgetto. Then there was in the air. That was a nice show lady. Hey am the same age as you. The name us supurna. We gave to go. Yes we have to find Weber. So we got there and we meet a lady. Her name is kasa . She live her in aqua resort and we told her are name and we said do you know where Weber is the weaver. He have a shop is to the west. We told her thank you let go. So we got there his home I mean and no one Weber there. I guess he step out. We have to find him

Then a old man who live in aqua resort came running he said he saw suicune he made an appearance and he was mad someone disturb his home at canal ruins. I seen Weber chasing of those flying UFO machine . Team pinchers. Um sorry we have to go let go Ben. We have to go.

Sorry nice talking to you guys. Wait up dion. Stop Ben hasty all the time. It that weaver looking for a suicune we have to protect him. There after the emblem his home. You right let go.


	7. Chapter 7 the wrath of suicune

Chapter 7 the wrath of suicune

We got there and we couldn't get to the other side. I said I may have to call on raikiou to get us to the other side. Okay dion do (your) think. So I summon raikiou and we jump over the river to the other side with good speed we made to the other side. A man said he have seen Weber chasing after those team pinchers. Oh no he in trouble we better find Weber and fast. So we came and team pinchers was at suicune home I capture there Pokémon there send out . There probably more of them look the zz flyer. Dion you go down there and be careful okay there probably trying to find his emblem. Probably under water.

So I chase them capture them and the grunts was at the suicune emblem stone. He took it. Hey give it back. To late ranger. I capture his relicanth and sendra. And he took it . Ben was having trouble with them and I had to go back up front. Suicune was furious at Ben and those idiots' grunts. I came and there running always like ratattaa me and Ben went to chase team. So we came a suicune was angry and it came to attack us. I capture suicune to calm him down. I saw the symbol for it and I drew it. Dion you did it yep. We have to find where Weber is. Get on hold on tight. Suicune is very fast on water yes he is. Do you see Weber. Hello rangers. Huh. That him suicune can you get me and my friend to the other side. It shook it head . The hero of obliva you look really cool riding on suicune um sorry am not the hero in the story. Then sweetheart why are you riding suicune. Dion I think you are the hero. Hm maybe. Weber what you doing out here. Well chasing after team pinchers there was trying to hurt suicune home. If you have trouble you send a letter to rand and we be there. Now get on we take you back to aqua resort.

So Weber do you know about the rung you sold to rand. What about it. The artiunco rug. And lenana came in she was worried about me and Ben. Oh sorry we worried you we just resuce Weber. So Leanne appear deciphers the text in this rug with artiunco was one Because Weber said there used mareep . pichu got mad and used electric on the rug, pichu you got it mistaken when the mareep shed it wool so we take it and make this rug you see in front of you. Pichu wasn't angry. Hey Ben you saw that. Lena and said yes I saw it as well. Pichu do that again okay. Hey I see the writing artiunco on tm sorbert that the tallest mountain here in oblivia. Be careful it avalanche there. Okay.

. We came out side and I meet Doctor Edward. And he was having tea party with kasa hocus arley. Good time like there was friend along time. Oh hello dion. I meet you already. Who is this young gentlemen. Um my name is Ben. We have to go to mt. sorbet to stoop team pincher waking up artiunco oh really eyes. Edward you really like this child right here. Is she your grandchild. No I don't have a grandchild I would love to have one though. Well we have to go let go dion.

So this is mt sorbet. We need to chase after red eyes and stop him for waking up artiunco he already woke up moltres. What he going to do with them I don't know but there is one more bird Pokémon who is it. Zapdos. Bird of lighting


	8. Chapter 8 chasing after red eyes again

Chapter 8 chasing after red eyes again

After we passed down a narrow tunnel we find are self snowy landscape. Red eyes is probably climbing the mountain top by now. We have to stop him no. This is our mission to stop him. So we came and we saw team pinchers by this rock pillars and we saw them with no good and there had a tygore and we hear a avalanche coming . We didn't wasn't to move and we keep on pushing them aside. The snow was coming I grab tygoe by the hands and the snow carry them always. Whoa that was close. Well dion thanks to them we know how dangerous those avalanches are we need to stay by the rock pillar. Agreed. So we meet red eyes. Red eyes stop this now. Oh hello brat and hello beautiful. Stop this now and give up trying to awaking artiunco. Subordinate defeat them and bring me the girl and her pichu get rid of the boy. This is the same line he going to used. So I captured them pokmoen there send out smoochum snover agitated granbull. I capture them and move on. Same things.. Capture some more Pokémon that this grunts send and thee was running away. Red eyes used the suicune drawing that I did. And he beat us to it he already awaken artiunco.

What did you do. Am doing my job. There was six grunts. We can take them. Shut up I don't need your help. He call out typlhloison. Le see if you can capture this Pokémon . Hhehee. Yes I can. Red eyes. You know what green eyes you so beautiful and strong for a girl. Are you ready. Pichu. Oh pichu you going to fight typhloison you really something you brave for your size okay.

I capture it and Ben was behind. Dion you did it. Red eyes was amaze you are good are you. You're really something. You fall out of the sky and survive . Stop the at the rasp cavern. Destroy blue eyes mission on decoying the wireless tower. Find the book we was looking for. Destroy the submarine we and battling me over and over again. You are the bravest Pokémon ranger I ever did see. Where is artiunco and the other bird I don't know boy. Hey dion if am every around you and I need to date how about um. Let go dion .

Dion mission complete. How can it be a mission complete we don't know where there are. True. But we stop him. Am worry about those birds Pokémon . Let report back to rand house. So he told them about are victory against red eyes and rand and murph are very pleased. Dion and Ben we have surprised for you. Come to cocona village okay. What is about I don't know.

Dion and Ben. If Professor Hastings was here he tell you guys good job. He be very proud of you dion. Don't talk so loud . Not to loud I don't want rand or anyone to find out. I know you don't want talk about family at work place. Anyway he will be proud. I have to report back see you guys at the party.

Dear Hastings everything good team pinchers are done dion and Ben have stop them. We will report back to Almia tomorrow morning. We keep you update


	9. Chapter 9 renibow festival

\

Chapter 9 the renbow festival

So we got there everyone was happy that team pinchers are gone. I was not in a party mood in fact I was really worried about the moltes and artiunco . Something not right about his. Why would there awaking the birds and their leave right after the awaken them. Something is wrong. Am having a feeling we don't need to leave just yet. Dion you Okay grab my hand. Yeah am fine. Well we going to have a party for us saving oblivia. Is that good. Um yes that is. What wrong I don't think team pinchers disband. Dion yes there are you defeat them and there awaken the birds and nothing happen hm. I don't think this right. Why would team pinchers wake up those bird Pokémon and then leave something not right. Let not take about red eyes are any of the them. Let have a good time. And stop been so hasty all the time and let have a good time.

So we came to cocona village everyone was having a good time. Peace have come back. But am having a feeling it not okay. So rand and booker said this is the renbow festival and all the crime lately would have been cancel due to those Pokémon rangers over there. Thank you. Um. You welcome . We have to find the rainbow grail. And we had to do some test.

So we have to go to rasp cavern. So I had to do the test because am the heroine of oblivia now. So I had do some type of puzzle and I pass and nick was there and he was about to give it to me. When he was doing his daydream again. Be careful not to drop it. So we went back to the festival everyone was having a good time and

Pichu and his friends was there and the pichu's did a dance and my pichu went in it was the ukulele pichu dance. It was very pretty. So after their dance was over there ask me to pose as the hero of oblivia and I raise the rainbow grail up. Yahoo the hero of oblivia. So we party I want in the party move. I have gone back home to Almia and something telling me not to leave. Dion oh hey Ben. You okay. Yeah am fine . Jutting think we don't not need to leave. Something dangerous is coming. It fine like I told you don't worry about those birds. Hey where is rand. Murph.

Oh he and Leanne and Nema went home. Why so early well he kind a sad you two are leaving first thing in the morning . Oh yeah. We come and visit a lot right Dion yes differently. I have to see if he okay. Okay murph. Everyone was dancing the ladies and men. Huh. What is you wanted to dance dion. Um sure. So the party last all night Ben and I are tired booker said we can stay at his house tonight. And pichu finally got his ukulele to a ultimate form. So powerful now. The next morning Ben said he have a voice mail we need come back to rand house . We need to go dion let go

Something bad happen here what happen. I don't know .


	10. Chapter 10 Leanne and Nema kidnapped

\

Chapter 10 Leanne and Nema kidnapped

So we got back to rand house and he was knock out. we didn't know what happen. We was out at the party and he was beat up. Rand wake up. Come on. Wake up. Murph what happen to him and where is Leanne and Nema. I don't know. Look him coming up. There was kidnapped. Huh. Leanne and Nema are kidnapped. Yes. By who,. By red eyes or blue eyes I can't tell. Why red eyes would kidnapped them. Don't forget blue eyes . She was fired remember so she not a part of red eyes group anymore. So it got to be a new person you and I haven't seen. Maybe.

I tried to fight them off but there was strong and there took them. Where. I was knock out and I keep hearing them saying we going to silver falls. That at the aqua resort far away from canal ruin. That correct it is. Hm/ don't worry we go get them back. Right Ben. Of course. You don't worry we go get them. Murph you help his injured .

Wait how you know the place. I saw a water fall we was going to canal ruin. And Nema is already given us the location where there at. We better hurry. So we fly on the startopter and arrive in aqua resort let find them and fast.

So I summon suicune and race to the water and I see the silver fall and look there as cave entrance in the water fall. Let go. Suicune roar and jump inside it. I told him thank you and he left. We need to find Leanne and Nema. So we got there a steelhead I hear stories about them in history class though. The steelhead. They are from ancient past and they were guardian of temple I say . But there are from the past how are there here.

You don't belong here. A steel head we been good. Ben listen we have to battle him he want listen. So he send out a riolu and I capture them. He was mad and he said if the claydol see you seen back to the entrance. We have to be careful. So we made our way meet another steel head beat him as well and came to the front outside and there was more going in. so we in and there send out pokmoen in and out. Hm I had idea. Pichu you see that little hole. Well we too big but you can go in it just your size. So we hear a fight. And pichu open the door. We went inside.

Okay purple eyes I gave you all the information let my daughter go. Oh thank your professor Leanne and yes you and your daughter are free to go.

Boss we have trouble. What. Pokémon ranger are here. What . You not red eyes. No am not. Let me introduce myself I am purple eyes. I carry for myself alone. I fired blue eyes because she keep messing up. Red eyes did okay but I don't need him anymore. This steelhead are far better than those useless grunts there have.

Look steelhead. So you kidnapped them so you find information on zapdos location. Huh. Where are you the smart one Pokémon ranger girl. The name is dion. Shushed you are very hasty you know. I don't need them . Let them go purple eyes.

Then someone ran and hit a steelhead in stomach. Stay away from my daughter. You metal head. Rand. You injuries am fine. My wife and daughter strength gave the power to come here. What is the mean of this. Huh. Pichu now run away. Huh.

You ranger girl mess up my plan and I want allow it . Garchamop get them. So I capture I the garchamop and he said he don't care about wining and junk and he said he already got the information we need.

Leanne Nema you okay. Yes we find. So we escort them home. Leanne was shame of herself. It okay do be blue you did the right thing to get your daughter back any parent will risk there life to get there family and the child back. Dion right mom.. What information. He looking for zapdos . Why there to do began the sky fortress back. That is correct dion. Wait I thought it was fairly tale nope it really just like those armor in those grunts was wearing that correct. Where he going we have to stop him . We have to go to the island zapdos sleep. If he awaken then this region is doom . Where Hm

Legend say zapdos sleep though the also the tallest mountain in oblivia as well layuda island. So we was in the air. And I have a reading team pinchers are chasing after latias again. Why are their chasing her. Let go help. We almost got it.

Hey leave her alone. Ben shouted out. A Pokémon ranger you three go after it. We deal with them.. there send out drifloon and drifblim. And I capture them run away. We have to go after the other. We almost about to capture it. hey team pincher Ben call out we defeat the other leave latias alone. Dang it gone. It need to rest we almost had in the run. Shut up don't tell them too much. Starly and pidgeot was there capture I capture them and there was running away from us. Dion latias is safe good now let go to layuda island.

So we came to layuda island lighting begins to strike Staraptor are freighted it must be the lighting. Voice nav got latias signal . latias is very fast. Location latias is going to tilikule island / let go


	11. Chapter 11 latias

\

Chapter 11 latias

Tilikule island is a small islands with two monument. Latias nowhere to found/ there was this larger monument on the island and it different than the one I been seen to call for the other like raikiou and the others. So we decide to called his a mission. We have to find the resembles of the map of the island of oblivia. As we investigating the moment I receive a communication from Leanne. She believe that if I visit the five different small monument you will teach who to sign for latias. As we investigate the small monument on tilikule island it begin to emit a light. So we have to find the mystery of tilikule island let are missing began. So we went to faldera volcano. And we find a monument but then team pinchers arrive in are way. They attack with bronzing umbreon and a agitated armaldo . I beat them there left us alone for now the monument it start to glow bright. Okay dion we got one part done. Okay of to sophian road there is a monument there. So we filed to aqua resort I climb on raikiou to jump over the water. And I find a small monument we was still investigate a pinchers and a steelhead was here to stop us for getting latias. It was purple eyes order. There send out meting floatzel and agitated bastiodon. I capture them and their left us alone again. Then the small monument stat to glow and shine it light. Okay dion there it is we almost there. So we went to tilt village and go to the eastern sea. We ask murph to take us he agree. Eastern sea here we come. As soon as I dive I saw team pinchers/ so I gave chase capture team pinchers Pokémon and I find the small monument. Then. We need to go back to dolce island the Pokémon though we was going to hurt them . but pichu calm them down and probably told them we no threat. We active the small monument and it glow no we got the signal for latias. So we need to go back tilikule island. So we got there and the emblem appears on the monument and latias appears. So I went in the sky and change latias. I finally got her and I got her symbol registered on my capture.

Ben told me okay dion we going back to layuda island. Okay. Dion I recalled my Pokémon I ride with you. okay hold on tight okay latias to layuda island. She really fast in this lighting storm .yep we need to stop purple eyes. If he wake up zapdos this world is doom. I don't know the story about the birds but something bad is going to happen.

Why would he wake them up. I don't know but we need to stop him here and now. We are pokmoen ranger and it are job to stop bad guys here and out. let do this Ben. Yes


	12. Chapter stopping purple eye once and for

\

Chapter 12 stopping purple once and for all

We got there and we have to stop purple eyes for waking up zapdos I hope we got there lots of obstacle in are way but I have no trouble and blowing them away. I capture some team pinchers pokmoen and lease there show us one think. Crossing them water dodge the lighting. We have to run on dry places. So we have battle the steel head attack there summon electrode I capture them and we head east. Same monument this time is raikiou . purple is trying to awaken zapdos. To buy him some time steelhead attack us with two magenton and a agitated magnezone. I capture them and the one on the right send out a two luxray. After I defatted them the steel head was scared of me. I guess I have to do this myself have I. purple summon metagross it very slow I hear and I have to be careful of it beam. One hit and my styler is gone and plus it agitated. Good thing I capture hippoowdon. . and I capture him purple eyes is mad. This world suppose to be mine. How can I lose to a pesky boy and a pretty oblivious girl. we did it dion purple eyes didn't wake up zapdos. See mission cleared.

Then a bizarre Z.Z flyer come flying up to a despondent purple eyes. It covered you can't see who it is. You think I let you have this world that want to conquer. Foolish purple eye yes this world will never be yours. The mysterious man use some type of machine and awaken zapdos. Oh no he awaken the zapdos.

Who are you. you soon find enough dion Ben and pichu. How do you know are name you find it in time.


	13. Chapter 13 the truth of societea

\

Chapter 13 the truth of societea

The moment we land we saw kasa been taken by those steelhead. So we follow them and she called for help. So I captured sceptile and torterra and capture is complete. After the ran in the other direction's where did she go. I don't know let go to the place where Nema and her mom was at. He look there wasn't a room when we were here. Probably hiding always.

So we got there Arley Hocus Kasa and Edward was having tea. And we told them you guys are in dangers. You need to leave. We just having tea party care to joining us dion and Ben. No we need to get you out of here. Who is this people. This is the steelhead we pay them there are loyal servant. If you don't come with us Ben said we take you back by force. The steel heed surrounded us. Something not right Ben.

Arley finally couldn't take it anymore .

What he taken about. Calm down alrey I agree with you I hate the act as well. My name is alrey the fear wrestler, I am the magical magician with the gift of causing destruction. I am the master of disguise and beautiful I am kasa you see in front of you. I am Ed the thinker. There nothing I can steal I will get it. We are the socitea. I been looking for this armor I found and I gave them to them. The armor. Now. Watch the glory of this sky fortress. What the it shaking. Goodbye ranger. We have to get out of here dion I agree. We ran.

We left the building and we see this huge fortress coming out the ground. It was in the air. Citizen of oblivia is I Ed the thinker. If anyone dare to stop us I show what this sky fortress to do. Let me give you a taste of it.

He used a cannon and blow up dolce island. It gone . pichu home it gone,.

Anyone who dare stop us I will blow every island up.

Everyone in Cocona Island was panicking going on boss to get the Pokémon out the water.

Dion we have to stop them now. Agree. Let go latias startoptar . So we flied to the sky fortress.

Boss those pesky rangers coming oh there are. I wish I have that kids youth. Let see how this fortress can do. We have to stop them now dion. Voice nav. Great speed coming your way. What is it. It zapdos and the other dodge.

What they're going in the fortress. .

Now there can't get in the fortress. let see now. How we going to get in I don't know.

Then latias fly in great speed heading to the fortress and try to break it same for startopter. There trying to save obliva. I don't think it will work. Whoa. See the barrier is just too strong we have to call it a retreat.

Let report back to rand he may know what to do.

So Leanne said about the birds Pokémon. There aren't not evil. Just been use by bad people. The only way is to free them is the rainbow grail. The rainbow grail. Like in the festival yes. But the real one only there deeper in the cave. Hm. Booker. Correct. Dion you the only one who can call on ho-oh. You need to find the rainbow grail and find the lost city.

Are mission is to destroy the barrier. So we went to booker house and we ask about the rainbow grail. He know about it. He was about telling me more and Ben takes the fake rainbow grail to the cocoa plaza. Wait Ben don't be so hasty.

Booker there said you know where the really one is. the real rainbow grail. Yes it in rasp cavern deeper in the cave no one could get it so I made a fake one. I knew that one was fake. We better stop Ben. Rainbow grail.

Ben. That not the real one. The real one is in the rasp cavern. And we have to go get it... okay

The first trial I have to run from the Pokémon attack it was sixty seconds and I survive all the Pokémon attacking me. I passed the first trial

Good job dion. Thank Ben. Now the next one'

Second trail make your way through the trap file with the passage way

Like the other trail I have to solve the puzzled and I passed came of course a maze room and passed. Now I have to capture absol. And I found the rainbow dais.

I came and Leanne and rand and Nema came. we have to find the lost temple.

Then my mind took a whirlwind . what wrong dion. I saw the rainbow lost temple. I know where the rainbow dais goes. The lost temple. the place I fall at in the ocean I find the temple. Let me see it dion. Searching. find the location western sea. So I told me and Ben went to eastern se. I jump in water and swim were the temple I but the rainbow grail on the temple and the light of rainbow shine so brought in the sky. And the temple came up

Ben came to me and said you oaky dion you had me worry. I am fine. Look. I see it ho-oh.


	14. Chapte 14 destorying the fortress

\

Chapter 14 destroy the sky fortress

So ho-oh came and I had to capture. It the battle was rough though and finally I capture the legendary ho-oh. So I made his symbol it was in the air. The symbol was made of rainbow. After I capture it. Ben told it to destroy the sky fortress that have moltroes and the other birds. He went there and feed them. N ow the barrier is gone dion let return back to the fortress again.

Mean while at the fortress

Leader those pesky ranger coming back okay get ready to fired at them with the plasma cannon shoot them down show them no mercy. Yes my lord

We did we here. What wrong dion. T it too quiet. A bad guys like this want let us in like this. You right. Voice nav. Danger please avoid the m the plasma cannon coming at you dion. Hm I told you this is danger. Ben get on with me on latias. Recalled your partner. Okay dion. . he it comes. The plasma cannon. Keep dodging

Plasma ray cannon coming at you at 360 degree to the left. Okay voice nav thank you. she dodging we almost there to the fortress we had some Pokémon to capture but we made it to the fortress.

Well the ranger are here in the fortress. Well we defeat them and no one will mess up are plan. And the one who defeat the heroine of this pathetic region I thank you for defeat them. No hard feeling if she defeat you agree. We do this Ed the thinker you rest.

so the socitea went in different room waiting for the heroine who stand for justice.

So we arrive thank you latias for help us get here. She shook her head. Okay we need to get going so we complete a obstacle.

Then some steel head came and send out a group agitated porgyon z. I had to calm them down and I did. There was running from us we still have to battle the steelhead and stop the societea for destroying the world with this fortress. We battle all the steel head and they said I look like the hero of the past. And Ben yelled you guys are really not steelhead just some team pinchers grunts in that armor. One. Like there said you are the hero know . I know we need to stop socitei tea once and for all.

We came in a room and it had a seal door I guess Ed the thinker is in. and we saw other room. we was about to go a rand came. He thought we need some back up and we said we probably do. And Nema was behind him. He was angry at her. I told him don't be angry at her it a good think she here or styler portably need some upgrading on recharging. Okay Nema stay out of sight. All those grunts are gone. Rand you need to find the weapon room with plasma cannon is at that will stop them using that weapon again to blow up more islands. She right okay Pokémon ranger over and out. we deal kasa and the other. Right. Nema don't get capture and hide.

So came in arley room and he said he was the strongest wrester in his day and could have finish me off if I was alone and not with Ralph . so the Pokémon was agitated and I have to find a red and blue switches and once I find it the green warp panel will paper and I did and appeal. So he summon the most powerful of the reggies the king of them regigigas. I have be careful it use shock wave to attack on the ground. So I waited it was walking and I capture it. now where is Ed the thinker. I will never ever tell you brats anything. And he disappear. Was the armor he have on the problem. Could be.

We have to find the other two kasa and hocus. So went to hocus room this time hocus use some magician on us and his room we was in the sky. Ben almost fell. Ben you okay yeah am fine. Don't fall now boy. Come and get me that what he said. So we went north and we see hocus again this time he used a another magician trick and he need a assistance. I already used the pichu as my assistance you girl be it .um what Ben. . dion she gone . where is she. Give dion back. now boy she in this mysterious boxes which one she in. is she in that one or this. Choose wisely. now I shuffle them around. And now find the box where the girl is. You don't want to leave your ranger friend in the box. What the matter can't do it without her. Worthless boy.

Pichu we have to find dion . we want give up until we find her. I have to capture some psychic or ghost Pokémon. And the voice nav said she was at the east and to your right. Mismagius used you ability. Huh. dion. You find me thank you.

(Ben anger) I want to get even with that phony magician. I agreed with you. pichu was hugging me am fine sweet.

What is this. We in the sky. Again just another allusion he using on us. Look there hocus my magician it not allusion. He huge dion. Calm down he just using a allusion with that armor he have on just like alrey summon regigigas. He summon corbat and it was huge. So I capture it and won.

We back in the room no more trick hocus. And give up. Using your magician trick for evil. You should have using them for good. those kids like your trick. Give up you dream. Know all boy. What happen to him. He disappear. Just like arley. H uh the door is open a little the symbol is one my capture one person to go kasa.

So we went in and the front entrance is block so we can't escape this room so we went to the right and it was block as well with a high voltage . It very dangerous no open can get though. So I went the head down one way I can go. and I went outside keep running me and pichu. And we was in the air. We fall. Aaaa.h. piihuu. I falling at the lower level of the fortress. Pichu wake up. Pichu. Playing music. What happen did I fell up there was no stairs . grr. Am so hasty am like my grandfather sometime shushes. I have to find Ben and go together that are mission. So we came in this secret room and I saw a Pokémon

Is that mewtwo. Why he here is this tank. Something wrong here. I don't know I better tell been I saw the most powerful psychic Pokémon in this world. Ben was still watching the statue still with the high voltage disappear .and it open up. What the. Dion you back. Hey why did you leave me behind I call you and you left me. Sorry. Don't do that again. You had me worry okay. Ben no don't do that you hasty sometime. Okay sorry. You been crying no. listen I saw something down there secret room. I saw mewtwo. What that the strongest psychic Pokémon no one ranger or anyone capture it I know. Let go

You got back dion those switch came. So since you safe I step on one. And the statue is gone.. but the wrong one sorry. I step on the one at back there it gone. Let go okay I clear the obstacles in my way the stone.

And Ben push me. Why did you push me. What side are you own. Am sorry. Let me make it up to you dion. I push the button. No don't touch . and I was right there was spike everywhere. The wall we have to jump them. Okay so we did and we was at the other side.

So I climb the stairs and a furious Ben was in there. So dion you look me in here why. Excuse me what you talking about , don't play dumb with me you look me in here. Then a look al like came in. that right that the fake dion. Nice disguise fake dion. Excuse me am the real dion you know me.

Faker no you the faker. Stop yelling am the one who ask the question. I see if you the real dion and who the fake one and pichu as well.

Okay um. does rand have a daughter the first dion said yes. The other one said yes he does that a easy question .

Okay is murph handsome . yes um yes

Okay dion who your grandfather and who are your parents/

My grandfather is professor Hastings and my parents are ranger there name is serene and max along with my big brother.. there are lost at sea.

Dion number two. Um. um.

Dion number one I knew it was you.

kasa I don't like when people be me. How did you know it was me. And that pichu really is a ditto transformer into my partner.

What.

Ben let me say this ditto can transformer into Pokémon I have meet like the dogs. You are a smart little brat. No wonder you are the heroine of oblivia.

You are right about ditto. So I capture it and she diaper just like the other. Now we defeat them now we need to stop Ed the thinker.


	15. Chapter 15 mewtwo

Chapter 15 mewtwo

Once I captured the three leaders Pokémon I came back to the door that hade that seal and I match it and broke. Now the door was open. Now dion it time to stop Ed the thinker once and for all... we enter the door and we find Ed the thinker waiting for us. You two are the bravest Pokémon ranger I ever did see. Give up Ed the thinker. I want give up on world domination. All my life I had bad intention I never ever had a good intention. I always be bad that in my natural. I wanted to be a doctor. Dion said why it stopped you. Foolish child you still don't get it I always have badness in my heart, I don't want to died I want to live for every. So I find that item the golden armors. You do know maybe the man had enough been immortal. So what.

Rand and Nema came. Oh that good to you to come more back up. You four are really getting my nerves I guess I show you my true side. How about I shoot at Renbow Island. What that where mom is at. Nema. You a coward to hurt those people Ed the thinker. You are evil to the core. Thank you dion I like it when you give that comment. It okay Nema he wants used the weapon anymore. Why because I used my daughter invention so the invention save Nema mom. No that correct. No. Mewtwo. Get rid of them now. So I capture mew tow and it was success. Dion you oaky yes. Am fine. No my perfect world. Then that same light came again. And it was a gardveior and inside was purple yes. I want this world. Eddie my boy the reason why the golden armor because you weak. I finally go have my perfect world. So I took all the arms from the other. You! Where is kasa and the other Relax Eddie boy you should be worrying about yourself. You have to have all the armor on if you want to become stronger not give them to your friends. The golden armor is having a dark aura about it. I agreed with you dion. Mewtwo need some power to.

Purple eyes let make a deal I give you everything you need. To late Eddie boy. Hey Edward you be my enter circle. What yeah and I used you. Mewtwo go used your power get rid of Edward please. Edward. Huh. Rand! Papa.

Rand gone. Where is my papa? I don't know girl. Only mewtwo know. Now get rid of them especially the green eyes girl. Dion be careful. He more powerful now. I capture mewtwo.

No it can't be. The armor there is gone. What happen now? You fool if the armor controls this fortress if it goes this fortress crash down oblivia. What you saying purple eyes. Nema Ben he saying this will cause a tsunami

I have a voice mail. But I couldn't hear anything. Wait. Mewtwo attack must have jammed it. Okay Leanne talk. I hear everything you said and I find a way to save us all. What is it? Dion draw ho-oh - ho-oh can save us all. Do it outside. Oaky let go.

Purple eyes sneak away,

Okay dion you can do it. Alright I summon ho-oh and he appear. Ho-oh please save everyone on this sky fortress it shook it heads. And we was save so was the oblivia.

Nema. Papa. It okay we will find him mark is word. Huh what is that a mewtwo attack no. look it rand. Dad. You okay

Rand where is Edward. I don't know I was in a dark place and mewtwo set me free. Some that I Edward is nowhere to be finding. Nope I don't think him in this region anymore. Yes. That good.

Wait guys purple eyes left. What. Let hope he don't cause trouble. Because team pinchers are disband now.

Hey I see the ship it the union and it coming up close. Well mission is complete we save the world from the sky fortress and oblivia. And we need to thank the one who did it. Everyone let say it

Dion. You the bravest ranger I ever see in my day just like the ranger girl who stops Darkrai her name is Toni. Good job. Thank you guys we have to get packing we have to go back to Almia yes we do. Don't worry murph already do? You have to leave soon.

Goodbye Rand Ms Leanne and Nema. We never ever forget you. Same here dion and Ben let go. Pichu you can stay here with your friends. I guess we been partner so long it don't want to split up. Okay pichu you can come. How about we fly back to the union back in Almia yeah let do that. Bye .Staraptor

Ending credits music


	16. Chapter 16 Calming the sky ( fire)

Chapter 16 calming the sky. Part 1 (Fire bird)

(Ben speaking) So it was three month after the incident in oblivia. Professor Hastings was happy we stop there plan. I mean team pitchers. And he keep hug his granddaughter. Since we saved oblivia professor want us to go back to oblivia to patrol. We h ear Rand and Leanne and professor Hastings are going to conference and since there be no ranger there in oblivia he want us to go there a patrol. So we about to go him and dion had a talk I wasn't allow even pichu.

Dion yes grandpa I very proud of you saving oblivia you are of course and plus I was very worried about you glad you and Ben are okay. You heard about the sky accident haven't you yes. But you safe and sound. I better get going dion be careful okay. We are back in five days and we leaving wait after we get back okay grandpa.

Hey dion let go. We back it been three month haven't it. Yeah it feels we have a new job to do. Pichu. I know you happy to be home are you? Pichu. I know we see your friends as well. Let go back to rand house.

So we land and we was about to come in

Nema rand and Leanne was home and Nema finishes the ZZ flyer and come up with name. How about Nema flyer 1. Nema adores the name. and rand told Nema me and your mother going to fiore to talk about history of oblivia and get this everyone in it including the heroine of oblivia. Knock. Someone at the door.

Oh hello dion and Ben. Hello everyone is back. Welcome back dion and Ben. And welcome home pichu I know you miss your home been a way for three month how you feel. Been home. Pichu was happy.

What you two doing here um. Professor Hastings wants us to come patrolling when you go on your meeting conference. In fiore. Okay dion and Ben so you two do your job. And murph came in and getting there suitcase. Oh hey Ben and dion hey. Murph you two back. Yes just a week we have to go back to Almia very soon. So what up. She practice I been a union chief. Okay we have o go. Okay Nema take care the house and stay out of trouble Dion and Ben you do good job on your patrol. Okay let go. See you two in five days.

So it very peaceful what to do. So Ben and dion you know it peaceful now no more team pinchers or the socitea I know... rand say patrol and that what I going to do . So we both do separately patrol we rangers can go. Um. Ben was blushing. I have to go see am patrolling solo. Nema said did I did something wrong. No you didn't. I think he have feeling for me. And he very bold on not telling me. I see it he always keep his calm but deep down he must really like you.

Voice nav tell me where Ben went. Okay he went to aqua resort. Why would he go there okay Nema you be good and stay out of trouble. Okay dion you be safe as well will do.

So I filed on latias with good speed and arrive at aqua resort. Ben was shock I follow him. Ben you okay. Why did you follow me? Um. You was worry about me yes I was. Oh you the two flying Pokémon rangers. Huh.

Oh supruna hello how are you. Am fine am worried about the birds. You mean the legendary birds. That correct something making them hurt and scared. Hm Ben that probably the armors effect. We better go in the sky. And by sky we better used latias for her good speed. Agreed

So we were in the sky chasing down the three legendary birds Pokémon. Moltes what wrong tell us we help you. As we chase down the other there went to the there mountain. I got a signal there at their mountain the first one I want to go is moltes. Let go. It really quiet yeah and it seem hotter than usual. As we climb the mountain we are face with agitated Pokémon up to the volcano a magmortar and two weezing and golem. so I had to capture them and calm them down and I told them don't worry I going to calm down moltes and you be safe I promise. There was happy and let me and Ben passed. So more agitated Pokémon was in are way and I capturing them. So we made it to the top. Moltes was in pain. So I had to be careful voice nav said moltes used lots of attack in the opening. It waits for a perfect time to shoot his flame down on the ground. So I have to capture and it became agitated after I capture it calm down and I saw it symbol in front o of me of course I draw it. And it was calm. I walk toward it you okay alright let me get this armor okay. There you better. It hugs me. Oh you it's a cutie pie are you. Now we going to help the other okay you relax and go back to sleep.

Okay dion let go to Layuda Island. Summon latias and of we go. Ben it going be dangerous just like the volcano we at. Don't worry we together and that what count okay Ben let go


	17. Chapter 17 calm the sky( lighting)

Chapter 17 calm the sky part 2 (lighting)

Zapdos has returned back to the top so we have to climb up to the top. So Ben mutters that the atmosphere is different. So I have to capture so of an agitated Pokémon along the way. Two luxray two manerctic and three piloswine and it final form mamoswine. So go think I have some found and water with me. After I capture them I had to clear an obstacle in my way. Reaching the slide I have to capture a gliscor and electrode so I continue to the north. I see two more agitated pokmoen jolteon in fact and I capture them. So we made it and I saw the armor by zapdos legs so we have to be careful I told Ben let me get zapdos he seem anger okay. Zapdos attack with electric so I have to be careful. Zapdos move very fast and take moves really short breaks. So it my chance to capture even though it was agitated I calm it down and told it is here to help you. and I saw the symbol I draw it already and it registered in my in my capture styler. I was happy we calm it down. So it gave me a hug and I gave the item to Ben okay let go. Dion what you think what rand and Leanne doing in fiore probably talking about the history of oblivia why I don't know. But there will puts us in especially you. I know let go

Meanwhile in fiore

So professor Hastings rand and Leanne was talking about the history on oblivia . about the hero call all the legendary for help to stop the steelhead causing world domination and using the sky fortress destroying their land but the hero used the rainbow grail and save oblivia. Now in the future a new heroine did the same as the hero in the past. She summon raikiou entei suicune and summon latias or latias and summon the rainbow bird Pokémon who broke out the legendary bird Pokémon ho-oh. Her name is dion. She save are oblivia.

The people were saying this is good information but we don't need this right now. Well since us in fiore I need to talk you two. What is Professor Hastings you can tell me everything.

I really didn't want dion to be a ranger. You didn't no. But she care for Pokémon so much and risk her life for them. Listen thank you for letting them stay in oblivia and patrol. It is a long trip to go back.

Mean while back at oblivia

Okay dion we have on more items. Yes the chest armor and it up on tm. Sorbet where artiunco is.

Let go right


	18. Chapter 18 calm the sky (ice)

Chapter 18 calming the sky (ice)

Artiunco came back to his mountain so me and Ben went to mt. sorbet and Ben said it feel really colder than usual. And I agreed it sure does. Glad these outfits protect us from the cold. As soon as we enter the mountain though cavern we are face with agitated Pokémon two froslass two empoloen and two weavile and five sneasel. There are agitated by the armor up there we have go get it. So after I calm them down. We head north again. Heading toward artiunco. So we got there artiunco was there and it seem agitated now. I have to capture it and fast I have to be careful I have to wait for the ice pillars to go. And it was agitated so fast I have be careful again for the pillars as well for the ice beam. So after I capture it if saw the symbol just like zapdos. So I draw it and I told him we here to get that armor so it want bother you are the other. You better huh artiunco I hug me also. You so cute.

Am so tired I need a vacation we about to leave when artiunco gave us a ride back down to aqua resort. I always dream on riding artiunco this is a dream come true. Artiunco is my favorite bird it in my room at the union base and a doll. That my personal business. So we return okay let report back to supurna that the birds Pokémon are fine. Bye artiunco.

Supurna the birds Pokémon are fine. Okay. Thank you Pokémon ranger we receive 50 ranger points that good.

What wrong we forgetting something. Where is the helmet yeah that four piece? You right. If that helmet fall in the wrong hands this world is doom again and began the sky fortress back. Let go back to rand house.

Oh hey Nema hey Ben and Dion you okay yeah. We looking for the helmet but we don't know where it is. We search but nothing

Beep. Dion you have a voice nav. Is this thing on. Yeah. Hey green eyes I have something that you want come to me alone at mt sorbet. Who is this? Red eyes. Ben grab my hands she not meeting you alone am coming with her we are partners. Fine boy. The name is Ben

So we came to meet red eyes and he had a blazikien. So you want to battle me. No not really I want to ask you something. If I give you the armor head you have to go on a date with me. What. That the deal if not I sale this item who know what money I get. Listen professor Hastings can pay you what you want at the ranger union Ben argued. Ben calm down.

Red eyes I accepted I go on a date with you. What! Pichu was looking at Ben and back to dion. Okay beautiful I pick you up by 7 clocks. And please dress pretty not as a ranger. Your pichu can come not him. Grrr. Ben was angry. Okay.

Dion why didn't you call your grandfather and he will pay him. Come on Ben I go on a date and he give it to me. What if he keeps the item and you? Am fine I know how to fight and beside I have my partner with me if he tries to do something. I have go find Kiki she have a dress store on the island I don't need you with me go back to rand house and give the armors to Nema . Okay

Hey Ben where dion. Getting ready for a date. You taking her out whoa you really love dion. Am not taking her out. Then who. Red eyes taking her out. That jerks. Ben you jealous. Okay I love dion okay and I always like her. Well tell her. I can't. You better because if red eyes tell her how he feels about her then it is too late and you never be happy. She will move on and forget about you.


	19. Chapter 19 date with red eyes

Chapter 19 date with red eyes

I came down stairs I had a pink dress with white ribbon on the back. Wow dion you are so beautiful like a princess. Ben saw me and was blushing a lot. My hair was in a bun style very cute. And pichu was in a black blow I put on it neck. I got my purse. And my capture styler. I am back. Ben what wrong nothing am going on patrol. At this hour? Are you tried um? You look very pretty tonight I am back okay am just getting that helmet okay. Fine. Latias come on. To aqua resort please. So I got there red eyes was waiting.

Hello red eyes. Red eyes was wearing black tuxedo and a red bow he look like a gentlemen and not in his outfit he was wearing. Dion you are so beautiful like a princess. He grabs me by the hand and kisses it. You are so pretty. Thank you red eyes. So we went to a restaurant I didn't see one I was busy saving oblivia I didn't notice it. It was very nice and it was two chairs for me and red eyes. So he pull m y chair like a gentlemen always do. So he told me you are beautiful. I told him thank you handsome yourself, he said thank you. We were at this restaurant it was nice and we order are food. Before it comes he keeps asking me about myself. Why I become a ranger. Who my family what my favorite color?

Okay I told him the reason why am a pokmoen trainer because I want to help people and Pokémon help them with their problem and also help look for my family y who lost at sea. The second is my mother big brother and father is lost at sea like said so I live with my grandfather professor Hastings and my favorite color is pink and blue.

Same for you red eyes. I became a villain because I was friend with blue eyes and purple eyes. I oblivia region tilt village and my favorite color is red. Dion am getting to know you. Much better um.

So professor Hasting s and rand and his wife are back. Ben told them what happen about the birds and there was going out of control but dion them capture and there are fine. It was the golden armor. We didn't find the head but red eyes have it. Ben he has it. You two got it back. Well. Um. I told red eyes how much does he want the golden helmet professor Hastings will pay it but he ask dion on a date so she went to get the item back.

What. Why didn't she call me and told me about this. We would have pay red eyes whatever he said. Nema looking back. Shushes Professor Hastings and Ben was saying the same thing. So what time she is back I don't know she didn't say. I hope he don't keep dion or ask her to go with him.

Ben in his mind thinking. Oh you guys back yeah we are well um I have good news. I quit been Pokémon ranger and am going to stay with red eyes. What! You don't mind grandpa. Look like Professor Hastings having a heart attack and I lost my true love. Dion you salute an oath so am e seventeen I be eighteen in a week I don't need you permission to date. In Ben mind I hope dion don't choose red eyes.

So Professor Hastings call dion. Dion if you got this message please come back to rand house immediately Children don't listen to adult especially grandkids .

So red eyes and I was dancing pichu was and blazkien was watching. This is a nice evening we have. Yes . dion you are so beautiful and I really wanted to get you and not him. You mean Ben. Yeah you are beautiful.

I give you the reward. The golden helmet. You kept your word. Of course I will never ever lie to a woman. Thank you red eyes. I kiss him. Wow what a woman. I be seen you later you don't need a ride do you. no I have my styler see you later . come on blazkien.

So dinner was over I got the sleepy pichu in my arms and I summon latias okay girl take me rand house. What the I have lots of voice mail. Ben I told you not to mess with me. Oh that grandfather. He backs him and Leanne and rand are back. Great Another voice mail still from grandfather. Dion report back to rand house immediately

So latias landed and I came in. Told them "how was the trip". There didn't want to say a word to me. Grandpa was angry and said I should have paid red eyes what the price on the item. I told them I got it back here. That all the golden armors all of it. good job dion. I put them in the trunks my special one no one can get in it. okay let dion and her grandpa talk. Ben comes in the kitchen. Dion gave me a glare

Ben was right you should have demand what price he wanted for the golden armors. He didn't want to grandpa he just want to get to know me what wrong with that. He a member of team pitchers if am not mistaken. He changes. It doesn't matter. Yes it does he change I just went out with him, it not like we ran off and got married. Doesn't matter dion you should have demand a price. I can't talk to you some time it like talking with a brick wall I'm out. Dion where you going am not done talking to you young lady. I think we are. Latias fly.

Professor hasting you don't chase after dion. Latias is so fast I can't even catch up with her. Voice nav tell me where dion at. Dion have cut of her signal. What. Professor you was to tough on dion and beside she got the item back. I just don't want her hurt again ,. You mean the sky accident do you. yes. She fine. Ben went to look for her . "Hm" Dion. Where are . so I went to tilt village. There said there saw a girl with a pink dress go to the abandon haunted house.

It haunted I don't know why she go there. It was haunted I saw plates flying at me . Dion. Huh. oh hey Ben why did you follow me you had me worry. I can't take care of myself. Your grandfather was been protective that all. this house is haunted. Am fine and the Pokémon I help here are very nice. Come home okay. Why?. So I turn on my voice mail and tracking device you guys won't follow me. Dion he just been protective he is your grandfather you mean everything to him and you mean everything to me as well. Huh. you hug me. I love you. What?. you have feeling for me. Yes I do. I have feeling for you as well Ben.

Let go back to rand house. So I came back and grandpa hug me he was very worried about me after that sky accident I guess? he didn't wont me hurt again. He said mission complete for getting the armor back and we taking it with us so no one can used it for evil in oblivia.


	20. Chapter 20 trouble in the past

Chapter 20 trouble in the past

Meanwhile in the past. Ravio where are you. Look a steelhead. Celebi what wrong. Ravio has been kidnapped we have to get in that temple. Hm dion we have to get dion she the only one can calm down those Pokémon in the temple. Celebi go get dion from the future hurry.

So I awaking from me sleep I was really tired so was me Ben and pichu. Ben was sleeping next to me. I guess he was worry about me anyway. I want to patrol early. So I sneak away to a shower and got my ranger outfit on. So I got my capture styler leaving rand house to patrol early in the morning.

When I hear a Pokémon coming my way it was Celebi/ Celebi what wrong? It grabs my hand and took me back to the past. So I arrive and kira and travir was there. I ask them what wrong and why have Celebi summon me. It bad keep summon back here. We know but we need your help. What wrong and where is Ravio. He been kidnapped and we need summon you to go get him, who have him a steelhead. Where did he get kidnapped. At Teakwood Forest . What would steelheads want him for. I don't know. I have a question why would Ravio go in this temple. To help those Pokémon inside. That very dangerous to do that. I know I told him that eighteen times. Please save him dion. Okay. We need to tell you about the temple. This temple is anything you face so far. And this is the ghost temple. Fill with lots of powerful ghost Pokémon. Okay I am okay. So I arrive at the temple and I saw Ravio beat up. Ravio you okay. Huh. Di-. It me dion you okay you hurt very badly you okay. Yes. I was trying to protect Pokémon in here and I got capture. By who. That man. I don't know who he is. A ghost steelhead. You kids are so annoying mess up my plan. And who is this woman boy. She my friend. She doesn't belong here. In my temple. I summon you dusknoir. Dusknoir . Came at me. My voice nav tell me to be careful after I capture it came by my side. You want to be my partner. okay. Am leaving dusknoir stop him. Unhand me you Pokémon. Who is that person anyway. Ravio if you remove the armor then you see who it is.

Ellios that my father Ravio yelled. Why he in that armor. Just ask him went he wake up. You took the armor off. Yes. Dad.. Son. What happen to you and why did you attack me am sorry son I was control by that armor. I sorry I hurt you. So you save me son. No she did dion the Pokémon ranger. Thank you for saving me. So we stop the steelhead. Yes there want mess with us for a while. Let have a festival for this which transit was hungry

I under head want to go back to my time. Ravio said dion. Thank you for rescuing me and saving my dad. No problem. Glad I help. I must be going. I know but before you go. Ravio out arms around me and kiss me. What was that for. You like me do you. Um. That is sweet but I don't belong here am from the future.

Ravio was trying to ask me a question. Dion can you stay with us. I can't Ravio. I don't belong here I belong in my time and beside my grandpa will be worry about me. You see am the only family he has now so if I stay here and don't return he is so lonely. So no I can't stay. You not mad are no. We still can be friends right. Of course. You can come visit anytime you come back to oblivia just touch the stone in cocona village. That correct. Bye dion. Celebi.

So I was back. Ben was worried where you were patrolling why. Nothing.


	21. Chapter 21 the fourth song

Chapter 21 the fourth song

So I ask rand and Leanne about the conference it didn't go to well. I okay don't be blue. Dion can I ask you something. Yes what is it I hear there a fourth song for latias or latios but I can't find it. Hm maybe the book is at the haunted mansion I go see okay dion. That your mission. Sound like a quest to me. So I fly on latias and Went to the haunted house I went to the secret room with the books. And I find it the fourth it said

"Fly on latias or latios back with good speed flying on in the lighting with good speed go latias or latios be careful don't let the lighting strike you are you are a goner"

Whoa I couldn't have been in danger with this song. Why did latias choose me? Is really not a hero of this region? I feel am been watch I better go.

"A sprit was watching me. Dion why are you here. Okay latias fly me back to rand house okay. She can summon latias. Then she can summon latios as well.

Rand Leanne am back here the fourth song. So Leanne was reading and said the same thing. Dion we could have put you in grave danger lots of time. It Okays Leanne I don't mind.

Well good work. Wait a minute does the air feel cold to you. Yeah.

"Fly on latias or latios back with good speed flying on in the lighting with good speed go latias or latios be careful don't let the lighting strike you are you are a goner"

Oh hey little boy where did you come from and who are you. I know what Pokémon you talking about. You come to Tilikule Island.

 _Dion go to the island he was saying okay. Okay latias let go to Tilikule Island. So arrive and Ravio told me hi dion. Thank you for not saying my name no problem. I didn't know you can summon latias. And the other too._

 _Okay dion summon latias. Latias summon latios. There he is. Dion go capture it. Okay. So I saw latios and capture him as well. So I got back good work dion. Thank you. Latios and latias are the same there live at this island. Farewell and I glad to see you again. He hug come see me okay I will._

 _So everyone was sleeping I went to the time stone and went back to the past. Celebi. You back you promise yep. I told you I be back I don't break promise. There a place I want to show you. Cool a statue of your guys yep. That awesome. My father is chief again. And the steelhead are no longer causing trouble am glad for you Ravio. I have to go back. Can you watch the stars with me? Sure. It very pretty._

 _Kisa look there dion again. Ravio is very happy dion is back. I think he like dion. I know but she can't stay here. She needs to be in the future. I have to go I see you again okay. Alright. Celebi take me back. To the future I mean._

 _Latias come on fly me back to rand house. So I went to bed grandpa was waiting up. Hey grandpa where were you patrolling without your partner oh I letting him rest. I need_ you to take me to the oblivia ruins okay grandpa.


	22. Chapter 22 purple eyes strike part (1)

Chapter 22 purple eyes strike part1

I failed to be a ruler on the sky fortress but I purple eyes will do better. I did very well with the archaeologist so I will do better. So I went to obliva ruins and I find what I need of course. I need to find the god of all Pokémon arches. So I read the inscription on the wall it said to get acreus I have to get the hero who summon the legendary dogs ( raikiou entei suicune) summon the fast eon Pokémon (latias and meet latios) summon ho-oh and capture mewtwo even capture the legendaries bird Pokémon ( moltres artiunco and zapdos). Only the purest spirit can summon arches .t hat girl the green girl is the heroine of oblivia I will get her. Purple eyes what ranger girl is in the ruins and with her is an old man she keep calling him grandpa. This is perfect I don't have to let you three idiot get her. This is going to my plan. You three get in progress

So grandpa and I went to the obliva ruins he want to explorer the history on oblivia so I guide him there been was busy so was rand so am the only one who can do this. So I show him the painting of the temple and the hero and the sky fortes along with the bird he was amaze about what happen here and very interesting about the information we have here and the golden armor. So we was about to leave when a steelhead was in are why/ I went and protect my grandpa what do you want steelhead. There didn't say a think send a Pokémon an espeon and a leafeon both was agitated. If I capture them another one came in send a Pokémon out. I told grandpa to leave. So it thought team pinchers are disband. There was laughing. Great the armors still making you do evil stuff is it. Then I hear grandpa calling my name. Dion. What the grandpa. Release my grandpa steelhead if you hurt him I swear you regret coming to my time. Good job steelhead you useful once in your life. That voice it can't be Purple eyes!

Purple eyes what do you want and release my grandpa immediately. I ask this dusknoir to release him. Now I have to ask you something. What do you want? You are the heroine who can summon all the legendaries and your spirit is so pure you the key to summon acreus. What you talking about now Leanne didn't tell you that. I find out myself. Why would I go with you purple eyes. I will not go anywhere no release my grandpa. So you not come with me. Okay dusknoir .Gwaaa. Grandpa. Okay I go with you just leave my grandpa alone. Okay release him dusknoir. Dion don't listen to him silence old man. Now you coming with me and don't you try anything funning. . I have three rules you need to follow. One you leave your capture styler I know rangers can pick up signal. So leave it. Two no tag along mean grandpa and that pipes, and three you coming with me. You two watch the old man and that pichu. We have a deal. Fine. Good. You are coming with me pretty. Pichu and grandpa were trying to get to me. Grunts tie her up now. Let go. You two watch the old man and pichu there can't do a thing with this one let go. A helicopter you stole it didn't you. Yes I did my dear.

Dion am coming. Let me passed this instated. You not going anywhere old man, pichu used it move on them and professor hit them with his cane. Pichu see that rope we tie them up. There. Now to called Ben and rand.

Ben was doing quest when Professor Hastings called. Ben please come to the oblivia ruins it an agency. He called rand. So me and rand got the we se pichu and professor hasting he was holding dion capture. What happen here and where dion. Professor what happen here? A man came and demand dion go with him. She did what why didn't she call for help. How could she have to fight a man in a purple suit to get me? Purple eyes, she didn't want to go but she didn't want me hurt so she went with him. This purple eyes told her go with him because she the heroine who save this region. Why he need her? Because she has a pure spirit and it can summon acreus the god of Pokémon. Professor Hastings calms down us going to find her.

Mean while at the helicopter

You know red eyes got some great taste you are so beautiful and I have what I want. You belong to me? How you give me a kiss green eyes. Get the heck away from me. (Kick). Whoa! What woman a feisty and hasty woman. I see that old man is in your veins. Wait a miniature your grandpa is Professor Hastings. Duh what took you so long? I can keep you as a hostage. Think about it. You have acreus now give me my granddaughter. I pay you whatever y our want give my granddaughter back... you a monster to do that to my grandpa. Whatever I don't need it. I want to rule the world with an iron fist and you not going to stop me. Arcs want come to me because my spirit is dark and evil. But yours is pure and a true hero it can awaken. Boss we almost at the to the temple go. underhand me purple eyes.

Back at rand house

Leanne. What wrong Ben professor rand pichu? What happen and where dion. She was kidnapped by purple eyes. Explain. Purple eyes want dion because her spirit is so pure. And she can summon all those legendaries and now he want her and trying to began acreus.

I hear stories evil people try to get acreus but there sprit are evil and darkness. Only the hero can summon acreus. If someone get the hero take them to the temple in teakwood there will take them where acreus temple and drain there spirit away. And acreus will appear. That where the light temple is. Correct near rasp cavern. Correct. Let go now. Profuse hasting s let me and Ben and pichu go. No she my granddaughter I want her now I do anything and beside I know where the location. What because I gave her a bracelet on her seventeen birthday and I a tracking device on it. Wow. It heading to the temple.

Meanwhile acreus temple

"It said place the person on the ground and once there sprit pure the mighty acreus will appear". Okay you idiots put her on the ground. Let me go now. What is this place? I say it to you is the heroine of oblivia and it said to lace you here and acreus will appear. Your pure spirit will awaken the god of Pokémon acreus. He in a sleep and only a true hero that you can awaken it. Duh! THAT WHY I GOT YOU. Let me go. Now. Huh. What is that noise coming .aaaaaaaa... yes that the light it summons him? Uff.

The temple is so bright let hope we get there dion hold on we coming.

Yes acreus you here. What do you want? I want to be powerful and you by my side. As you wish. Purple eyes. Huh. Ben and the gangs hello where is dion. We too late you summon acreus. You looking for the heroine of justice and the oblivia her she is. Oh no her spirit is gone that right? No one will to stop me now catch. Ben was in lost. Rand caught her. Dion. She cold. Professor. Dion. Wake up. Please wake up. You young man is a cold heart fool. Old man I glad I took your granddaughter spirit. Now dusknoir get rid of them. Ben capture them so what. Acreus let leave. He went. Dion her body is so cold.

Meanwhile at rand hose

Is there a way to defeat purple eye and capture acreus yes but it want be easy acreus is the hardest legendary to capture you have to believe in yourself and once you capture him dion sprit will return. Where is he? At the sky fortress. Where is the um professor hasting.

Professor Hastings in the guest room with his granddaughter. Dion wake up please don't leave me. I lost my daughter. I can't lose you to. Please wakeup.

Continue


	23. Chapter 23 purple eyes strike part (2)

Chapter 23 purple eyes strike part 2

So me and rand went to the sky fortress we battle lots of grunts. I am demanding to get dion sprit back and make professor happy.

Meanwhile. Rand house

Dion remember I use to read you stories this you favorite the mighty artiunco. You used to love that story and that bird you said you want to ride it went you got older and be a ranger, Please don't leave me your mom and big brother and father are lost at sea please you the only one that survive please don't leave me if you do I don't want to live without you. I love you. You my grandchild I miss you.

Mom. What wrong Nema. Poor professor he will worry about dion. Yes he is that all the family he has. We were on a union going to fiore. He was worried about dion and Ben. But when he hears about the sky accident I guess he was still worried. And now this. Like I said now. When she was about six year old her family was searching for lugia but it was a bad storm and her mom brother and father didn't make it. Dion was resuce by a dragonite and Hastings said there try to find them but no luck. Dion was raise by her grandpa.

Meanwhile at sky fortress

Purple eye stop g this now and give up. I need you take care of that ranger. Ben is careful that the most powerful Pokémon and right now you have to get it and set it free so dion can get her spirit back. Focus and believe in yourself. So I did it I capture it. No. Acreus please you free. No you pathetic Pokémon get back here and obey me. You human are very noise you are evil and I will banish you. Gwwwa. Purple eyes is gone. Wait acreus please bring dion back am sorry I can't bring her sprit back. Farewell. Wait.

How we going to tell her grandpa about this. He is so lonely. So there told him. Can I go see her sure Ben?

Dion am sorry acreus couldn't bring your spirit back. So I always love you and I hope you with your family now. I know you be lonely when parents day come and only one came was your grandpa.

I was sleeping next to her. And I hear a boy voice. Who are you am Ravio and I know how to get a spirit back who taken by that temple she went by that man. Mewtwo can get spirit back let go so I sneak away along with dion and made it to mewtwo and beg him to get dion spirit back even though he don't like human he want to thank dion anyway. So he went and got her spirit and she woken up from her sleep. Ben hey dion. You okay. Yes. Ben you crying I thought we lost you dion. Am fine let go home thank you mewtwo. You welcome. Ravio. Who. Oh nothing.

Ben you back. Yeah Nema. Dion you okay mom dad professor Hastings dion spirit back. What! You okay yes mewtwo brought my spirit back amazing . Grandpa you okay yes am fine I was worried about you am fine grandpa no need to worry. Where is that purple eyes. He gone let say he banish he want come back. You okay yes am fine just hungry. Oaky I fix you something.

Grandpa am fine you h ad me worry I thought I lost you. I know but he gone and that matter yes. So dinner was good pichu keep hugging dion am fine buddy. Hey Ben you oaky yes am just worried about you we all was am fine. It your grandpa. Goodnight dion. See you. Thank you Ben. No problem. You oaky yes. Am fine two more days and we have to go back to Almia okay grandpa. Goodnight. Goodnight I love you. Love you too grandpa.

She okay yes. Hm I keep dreaming about lugia. What it mean. Some lady in trouble. Am going to sleep


	24. Chapter 24 no patroling

Chapter 24 no patrol

So I was going on patrol when grandpa was drinking coffee and said young lady where do you think you going. Patrol. Dion you got your spirit back your body need to rest. But. No buts young lady back to bed. Hm that lady in trouble I got to gave save her. Grandpa will not let me go. I sneak out the window. So I did run in woods. Okay I need to go. So I beg murph to take me to the western eastern sea. It calling me. I seen it in a dream okay. What .just does it? Does your grandpa know about this? No. He goes to be worried fine if you not going to help me I swim there myself okay. We both are in trouble. I be grounded and you be doing kitchen duty Leave that to me.

So I jump into the eastern sea. I something is calling for me I can feel it. Where it coming from. I wonder what it is. So I try to good deeper and I had a voice nav. Dion this is murph you better come backup you have three visitor what how did there find me so I came back on the ship and there was grandpa he was really mad and Ben and pichu also mad. Dion! Hey guys how you been. Dion why you out here you need to rest. I got my spirit back but something calling me I know it. Dion probably a dream no it wasn't it feel so real and somebody in trouble I have to go save them. Young lady I told you to stay in bed not go patrolling dion give me you capture but now. Grounded for today you get it back when we leave. So we came back to rand house and grandpa told me to go to bed. I fine. Ben said you need to rest you haven't had a good rest after we stop team pinchers, socitea and save the legendaries birds (zapdos moltres and artiunco). I can't reason with you guys. We were worry about you when your spirit was taken. Okay I do need some rest but I can take it. Grandpa gave me a glare. Fine.

Hey you sleep not really. Here your lunch thanks. Dion I really glad you back I miss you already. What because I have um. Ben I know you have trouble with your feeling but you need to tell me you like me because if you don't someone else will tell me how there feel about me and you miss your chance. Remember red eyes. Yeah.

Dion I really like you I glad we meet each other and I was wondering would you be my girlfriend.. I look at him and said yes. After you out of bed let go on a date alone. No partners this time. Why. Oh nothing. Pichu was sleeping next to me. Ben oh hey Professor Hastings. Dion need to eat and she needs rest. Okay I eat you need to rest fine.

Dreaming

"Someone help me. Wait you a Pokémon ranger who you I know we enemies but please help me something white and blue is after me." Huh. This is a strange dream am having what is it.


	25. Chapter 25 lugia

Chapter 24 lugia

We came outside the weather was horrible. Whirlpools was everywhere. It almost like a hurricane season. What causing it. Hm. What wrong dion. Maybe lugia is the reason for this. Let get inside hurry. Okay lugia a deep sea Pokémon causing storm and whirlpool. Leanne as reading I remember that Pokémon

"Hey mom dad I saw something big under the boat. No now dion we trying to find lugia. Where is he is location. Hm mom and dad and even big brother was busy but I saw something then that storm came and sunk the boat am the only on survive because there taught how get of a boat and a wild dragonite save me.''

Dion oh hey Ben what wrong team pinchers need you. What. So I saw some grunts and there ask for my help. I don't know this could be a trap again. It no it not Mrs. Pokémon ranger. We need your help are leader blue eyes gotten herself trap in undersea cavern we need your help. Hm. the team pinchers are acting really suspicious. Am coming with you dion okay Ben. Ben coming with me. No we only want you. Fine. So I talk to murph and ask him to take me to the eastern sea. And he did. I jump in and find the undersea cavern. I have to be careful there storm under water on the wall area. So I got there and I saw a pinchers. I was right there are acting suspicious who you are. If your come to start a fight you going to get one. After I capture the kindra. I told them one of your team told me about blue eyes and am coming to resuce her. Oh thank you ranger she this way follow me. That direction. I about to run out of oxygen I have to go good luck ranger. Hm. So I make my way and I saw lugia. Lugia seem agitated and thrashing around I better find out why he causing this storm and find blue eyes immediately. so I came again there was a pincher and he was feeling he shoot his plasma cannon at me so I dodge and capture him told him am here to resuce blue eyes. Okay she right here/

Blue eyes. Dion you came to save me yes I have. Okay let me get this rock off you okay hold there you free thank you. Let return to surface it dangerous now look lugia causing the whirlpool he think you a threat. Let go. So we hurry back to the union and lugia was on my tail.

Whoa lugia. The most powerful Pokémon. And everyone said he look agitated yes and he the reason for this storm so I had to capture him my parents was looking for this Pokémon so I have to be careful and lugia was blasting hyper beam most of the time and I finally capture him.

After this I register lugia in my capture and lugia was back to normal. Everyone was happy they blue eyes okay. Thank you dion for saving me. You welcome even though you bad guys Pokémon ranger can't not leave human or Pokémon hurt. Thank you bye -bye.

Good job dion mission complete. Lugia looking at me. You remember do you? Where he going I don't know he calm now. Bye lugia. He going deeper in abyss.

So we have one more day herein oblivia yep and we going back to Almia.


	26. Chapter 26 forgivness

Chapter 25 forgiveness with brothers (Hastings and booker)

So grandpa had to visit a friend in cocona village so I had to escort him there. I told him the quickest way to get there is to fly. Young lady you know me for a long time and I hate flying. Just escort me to cocona village. Hm. I got another idea. I can summon raikiou. What the. This is raikiou grandpa he saying hello are you boy. I miss you too. How you been. Come on grandpa he going give us a ride. Am not getting on him. Give it a try. So he and I rode it and grandpa was angry at me for let him ride on raikiou. So we got there to booker house he want to go, he scold me again. Dion I told you thousand of time I don't like to do this. I like to walk. I be married when you get here. Don't sassy me young lady. Sorry grandpa well why we at booker house. I want to talk with an old friend so stay outside okay fine. Hey booker Hastings. . Can we talk privately sure Raplh go outside? Oh hey dion hey Ralph who you been good

"Hello big bother booker. Hello little brother.''

Ralph came over and ask why did my grandpa and your professor kick us out I don't know that want to talk by their self okay.

Booker am sorry I left you and not think about are family business but I want to be a scientist and help Pokémon get along with humans that why I made those styler for Pokémon ranger. To help them. Am sorry I left you behind please forgive me. I know we haven't talked in so long and I am sorry please forgiving me brother. I forgive you Hastings. We family we have each other thank you. So how you been well. Married have one kid and grandsons. How about you same married had a daughter and a granddaughter. So you want to meet my grandson who really your grandson. Same thing do you want meet my granddaughter and your niece. Dion. Raplh. Those us. You called. Wait you didn't tell me you have brother same to grandpa. Well you know how brothers can be having a long time grudge but us speaking now.

No way is dion my cousin. That right Ralph no way. Am so lucky. That good for you Ralph.

I be back hm. I better go back to the time stone. So I touch it and I went to the past. Hey Ravio hey dion you back and you better. How you know my spirit was taken I was going to see why you visit haven't and a boy was crying over you. That Ben. Thank you for helping him I have to tell you something am leaving this time am not coming back I have to go. I want to show you something my house. So we went mitonge island and past tilt plaza. This is my home. Wow a mansion yep... it big is it. Yeah it is. You have some many rooms. Don't you get lonely here? Sometime. Where you mom. She died when I was a baby sorry. Where your. My parents and big brother are lost at sea. Sorry it okay am never alone. So anyway I have to go back. I never ever forget you okay. Me either. Celebi take me back. It was night time.

Hey dion uncle left back to the house okay am going. Hey Ben hey dion you know we have to leave I know. So we got are stuff packed and was getting on board. By rand Nema and Leanne we never ever forget you. Same here dion and Ben. take care and come vistor us some time i will.

The end

Thank you for loving my story I change it a little bit not copy from the game some of it but different. I didn't want to put her mother big brother and father in it there are dead the lost at sea I was but it was Very sad. But she have her grandpa. I but this on in because booker was mad at his little brother for not taking up the family business so he left and went to Almia to become a scientist with is friend Erma principal Lamont


End file.
